


Morning kisses

by Villanevexo



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villanevexo/pseuds/Villanevexo
Summary: Eve stirred as the chirping of the birds outside woke her up, slowly opening her eyes to find herself in a tangle of sheets, her naked body throbbing with the pleasurable ache of being thoroughly... well, as eloquently, as she could put it, fucked.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, villanelle - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I’m sorry if it’s not great 😘

Eve stirred as the chirping of the birds outside woke her up, slowly opening her eyes to find herself in a tangle of sheets, her naked body throbbing with the pleasurable ache of being thoroughly... well, as eloquently, as she could put it, fucked.

She was alone in her bed, and villanelle was nowhere to be seen, but her warmth still lingered on the sheets. Eve smiled to herself, the events and all the details of last night—the sensations, scents, and sounds—vivid in her mind. The smell of villanelle , oftentimes lingered with the scent of sex from a long night previous, and the feel of her body pressed back against her so perfectly... Eve was suddenly restless. She yearned for those luscious lips, those seductive eyes, and for that smooth, taut skin.

And so with a great yawn, she pulled herself out of the covers and dragged herself out of bed, stretching and rolling her shoulders. She searched the floor (which was full of discarded articles of clothing) and reached for her pajamas, promptly dressing herself before freshening up.

Her feet led her to the kitchen where she found villanelle standing in front of the coffee maker, preparing two cups of coffee, her back turned to her. She was wearing a pair of gray shorts, deliciously showing off flawless legs that could go on for days and Eves shirt, which was a pleasant surprise—she distinctly remembered villanelle expressing her distaste over it(as all of her articles of clothing), so she never expected to see her wear it. 

With a sleepy smile, Eve lazily walked over to villanelle, arms snaking around her waist. Villanelle radiated heat everywhere, and Eve instinctively pulled her back closer to her body to feel more of her warmth. She rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder and kissed the spot behind villanelle’s ear, trailing her lips gently down the column of her neck.

“Mmm, hey,” Villanelle whispered groggily, her Russian accent being more thicker then usual (which Eve thought was very sexy), though the hand running through Eve’s hair was tender and loving. She leaned back against Eve and slightly craned her head to the side, giving Eve more access to her skin.

Taking advantage of the room she’d been offered, Eve began peppering Villanelle with open mouthed kisses, sliding her shirt downward to reveal Villanelle’s bare shoulder. She began nipping on the skin there and Villanelle shifted from one foot to the other, looking up from the counter and letting out a long, content sigh. She pushed back against Eve’s front even more as Eve trailed slow kisses up her neck and on her jaw.

“Couldn’t find your clothes? I thought you hated this shirt,” Eve teased, whispering the words against Villanelle’s skin. She inhaled deeply and buried her nose in the crook of Villanelle’s neck, smiling softly when a shiver rippled through her. “Looks good on you.”

Villanelle just hummed in response, too distracted with the way Eve’s lips moved against her. Arms tightened around her waist and strands of hair tickled her as her lover brushed a kiss to her throat, hardly touching at all and yet sending shivers along her spine. She could feel herself flush while Eve gently sucked on her skin, eyes closing and the corners of her lips curling up in a tiny smile as the softness of Eve’s kisses gave way to the gentle scraping of her teeth on her flesh, her body practically melting against Eve’s, all the sensations she was feeling borderline transcendental.

“You know, waking up would be a whole lot better if you were next to me,” Eve said, pulling back and catching Villanelle’s lips in a long, unhurried kiss when she turned to look over her shoulder.

“Well, you should’ve stayed in a little longer,” Villanelle breathed and turned around to face Eve, bringing her arms up to wrap around the brunette’s neck. “I was coming back. Wanted to bring you some coffee. Figured we both needed it after last night’s events.”

Eve chuckled and Villanelle took a moment to admire her—those hooded eyes that eternally adored her, the sleepy smile, a bit of bedhead here, but--

“You look beautiful,” Villanelle whispered.

Eve narrowed her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. “I feel like you just say that when I look the ugliest. You know, in the morning”

“Eve you always look beautiful... even when you look ugly” Villanelle said and smiled slyly. 

Eve let out a hearty laugh. It was music to Villanelle’s ears and warmth in her heart. “Gee, thanks...although that doesn’t make much sense babe”

Villanelle tilted her head and pressed her lips onto Eve’s, silencing the woman. The kiss was so gentle and sweet and all too brief that when Villanelle pulled away, Eve was already following her for a second one, taking the kiss deeper. Their lips are gentle and eager as they move against each other and Eve’s hands slowly made their way around the small of Villanelle’s back, pulling their bodies flush together.

Eve was smiling when she finally parted from the kiss, and she dropped her forehead against Villanelle’s . “Good morning,” Eve whispered.

Villanelle kissed her again, this time even more softly, more tenderly, letting her lips linger lovingly against Eve’s. “Good morning.”


End file.
